lost and found
by karkaliciousbanana
Summary: erisol, hints of jadefef, erifef, and solfef. eridan wakes up in the middle of the night to find a troll on his porch-a sad, abused little troll with two tails and mismatched eyes. immediately his heart shatters and he allows the little guy into his home. rated T, because, well, it's homestuck and everyone swears like a sailor.
1. Chapter 1: interrupted beauty sleep

**I have no explanation for this, other than the petstuck fairy has hit me hard ;w; Enjoy! :3 edit: had to switch this to second person rather than third, gah DX it's not as good as the original but it'll work!**

_Scritch scritch scritch._

Eridan Ampora woke up to the sound of scratching. He groaned and turned about in his silky, giant-ass royal purple bed to see that it was nearly one o'clock in the morning. Oh good god. _One. In. The. Goddamn. Morning._ This was bullshit. Complete and utter bullshit. He rolled over and was just drifting off again-only to hear that noise and jolt back into consciousness.

_Scritch scritch scritch._

Whatever the hell that was was gonna pay for interrupting his beauty sleep.

It was gonna _pay._

He groaned again and reluctantly got up, pulling his robe over his sea-horse patterned boxers, and tromped down the stairs, a scowl on his face. The noise was much louder here and he pinpointed the source-it was something at the door.

_Scritch scritch scritch._

"Calm dow-wn, w-will you! I'm comin'!" His voice wavered in its weird way it did whenever there was a 'w' in a word. He also pronounced his 'v's as 'w's. He didn't know why he sounded like that, but he guessed it was genetic or something, because he couldn't control it at all. With a huff he pulled the door open. "W-Who the hell are you and w-what do you w-want, it's the middle of the night and I _w-was _Sleepin'-" Eridan cut off when he saw his midnight visitor.

It was a troll.

A troll.

Those adorable little things people were obsessing over.

It was on his doorstep.

The little thing had two tails, a blue one and a red one. Its eyes were blue and red too, much to Eridan's surprise. Its clothes were much too big for it, they were hanging off its skinny frame and it looked like it tripped over them on its way because it was covered in mud and water from the rain. It had yellow ears and-holy shit, were those _bruises? _Oh good god, it was covered in mustard-colored bruises. This pitiful thing hurt his chest to look at.

He slammed the door shut and leaned against it.

_Oh good god, you can't raise a troll, you can't let that filthy scrap of shit into your pristine house, it'll get dirt all over the place! No, no, no, no, no! You're not going to open that door, no no no, you're not going to open it-_

Eridan hear sniffling, and his heart shattered.

_Oh god, Eridan, you ass, you made it cry. Do you have no soul?_ He hesitated, then reluctantly got off the door and turned around to face it.

No, Eridan.

No.

Don't you dare open that door Eridan.

Just turn around and go back to bed. Right now.

No, no, don't do it, don't.

Don't. You. Dare.

He opened the door.

You moron.

Why would you do that.

It was cowering and shaking and soaking wet and sobbing quietly-_Why the hell did you shut the door on this poor little guy?_ You heartless bastard. "Okay, okay, calm dow-wn. It's okay. Shhh. You can come in." He soothed, trying to stop the poor thing's sniffling. Last chance Ampora, turn around and leave while you still have a chance, don't pick that thing up-very carefully he picked it up.

Why would you do that.

Its crying immediately stopped. Eridan grimaced, feeling mud and water getting all over the front of his robe. There went seventy-five dollar's worth of silk. Oh well. Its tiny needle-like claws gripped the fabric, and it hid its face in the crook of Eridan's neck, and it was whimpering "Thank you, thank you," over and over again, and the human's heart was breaking, it was broken, it was shattered beyond repair. "Just shh. Please, you're breakin' my heart here. It's nothin'."

"Okay," It whispered. Eridan felt something rumbling against his chest, and it took him a moment to realize it was _purring_. Freaking purring. The splinters of his heart that still remained turned into nothing but super-tiny-micro-atoms. Oh my god, Eridan, you are truly pathetic, you know that?

"You're gonna need a bath..." He mumbled to his visitor. It looked up at him with those eyes, those beautiful mismatched eyes, and nodded ever-so-slightly, though Eridan could tell it _really _didn't want a bath, and he have no idea how to give it one, anyways. "You know-w w-what? You can take one tomorrow-w. You hungry or anythin'?"

It nodded immediately. Eridan sighed a little, Jesus he was tired, but he had to get some food into this little skeleton. He set it down on the counter and retrieved a bowl from his cupboard, filled it with water and handed it to it, and it licked up every drop. "W-What're you hungry for?"

"Anything."

Anything? Eridan blinked, then shrugged, and poured the little guy a bowl of cereal, which it ate dry with his bare paws. When it finished it smiled at the teenager; the micro-atoms left of Eridan's heart melted into too tiny to exist pieces. "W-Well, w-we better get to bed, than, I'm getting' tired." He told it, and it nodded and held its paws out, clearly meaning 'up'. Eridan picked it up obediently and it cuddled against his chest and Ampora's throat constricted and good fucking god this thing was just too adorable for words.

"You'we got a name, little guy?" He asked it, carrying it up the stairs towards his room. Fuck it, it could sleep with him tonight, no matter how dirty it was.

"I'm 'Tholluk'th. Who're you?" Oh god even the way he talked was adorable. So goddamn adorable. "I'm Eridan Ampora, nice ta' meet cha. You can just sleep w-with me tonight, but w-we'll hawe to find you a bed in the morning."

"Eri-Eri...Eri-goddamnit." The troll growled a little and huffed in frustration. "ED. There." He looked up at Eridan triumphantly, and the rich pretty boy couldn't help but smile. "I'm guessin' that fork in your tongue makes it hard to say certain things?" He nodded, grimacing. Eridan set him down on the bed when he got back to his room and shed his robe-fuck it, thing was ruined anyways. He climbed back in bed and Sollux immediately tucked himself under his arm. "Night ED." He said softly, before slipping off to sleep in minutes. Eridan laughed a little and pull him against his chest. Such a cutie...i_t's too late for you, Eridan. You love him already. _"Night, Sol." His last thought before he drifted off as well was-

_Oh god, Eridan, why did you shut the door._


	2. Chapter 2: she's got a gillfriend

**How did that last chapter get so many views?! XD oaky, well, here's chapter two for you then :3 also, note. I have a headcanon for humanstuck feferi. She makes fish puns a lot because she's a marine biologist and is used to using the terms at work, and she tries to cover them up and correct herself a lot. Weird but I like it XD**

"Hey. Hey. Hey, ED. Heeeeey. Oh my god, wake up already."

"You know what I ju'tht realized? You look like a fish. You've got a fishy fac'the."

"Wake up, je'thu'th!"

"Hey, hey, ED, wake up, wake up wake up wake up. I'm hungry."

"Oh my god, fish-dick, wake up and feed me or I 'thwear I'll 'thtart jumping up and down on your 'thtomache."

Eridan was pretty sure that last comment was a bluff but he wasn't going to risk it. He let out a low, irritated groan and opened one stormy gray eye. "Fish-dick? W-What the hell, Sol."

"You look like a fish and you're a dick for 'thlamming the door in my face la'tht night and making me cry." Sollux retorted. He was sitting on Eridan's chest, paws tugged neatly under himself and duel tails twisted around him comfortably. Eridan grumbled something ineligible and pushed him off so that he could check the time-only to find he'd overslept at least an hour.

_SHIT!_

"Gah!" The teen was out of his bed and digging around for clothes in a minute. Sollux tilted his head, slightly confused by this, only to squeal loudly when Eridan scooped him up in one arm and literally ran down the stairs. He was set on the counter while his human acquaintance flipped open his phone and texted somebody furiously.

_Fef, I need you to do me a favvour_

_o) (, ) (-EY eridan! 38D of course, water you need?_

_*W) (at do_

_I need you to do some baby sittin for me_

_w) (at! 38O eridan! you had a guppy wit) ( someone and didn't tell me?! ) (ow rude! 38(_

_*baby_

_no no not a baby! wwell kind of-okay, rephrasin, more like troll-sittin._

_oooo) (! of course t) (an! 38) ) (e) (e, it's about time you got yourself a friend!_

_got, no, it sorta imprinted on me_

_w) (ale still! you ) (ave to be lonely, all by yourself in your giant ) (ouse!_

_*well_

_wwhatevver fef, just get ovver here wwill you, i'm already late_

_yes sir! 38)_

God, she was so amazing and adorable. Eridan sighed once then snapped his phone shut. It was too bad she already had a "gillfriend-oh wait, I mean girlfriend!" It still appalled Eridan that she'd rather got out with random vet girl than be _his _girlfriend. Sigh. He shook himself out of his thoughts and turned to Sollux, who was sitting with his paws hanging over the side of the counter with a brooding expression. "Are you done? Becau'the I want honey."

What the hell happened to the adorable purring mess Eridan'd carried up the stairs the night before?

"Are you bipolar or somethin'? Because you're actin' a hell of a lot more annoyin' now-w than you w-were yesterday." Eridan asked, while digging around in his cabinets for a jar of honey. He had no idea why the hell Sollux would want honey, Jesus, that was so random, but didn't bother asking. He just wanted Fef to hurry up so he could leave for collage already.

"Ye'th I am actually." Sollux snapped from his spot, tails twitching. "'Tho shut the fuck up and deal with it."

"I can tell already you're going to get on my nerwes." Eridan grumped, handing his troll-oh fuck it, Sollux was _his _troll, he was in _his _house, sitting on _his _counter-the jar, and Sollux immediately ripped the top off with his teeth and greedily starting licking the syrupy substance. "_Mmmmm!_" He pet out a purr and fall back against the counter to let it drip into his open mouth. Once again Eridan's heart lurched at the adorable.

"Take it you like that stuff?"

"Oh hell ye'th." Sollux stopped eating/drinking just long enough to fixate a cool look at Eridan. "Honey i'th the be'tht thing in the world."

Their conversation was interrupted by loud knocking. Eridan let out a sigh of relief and went to invite Feferi in. He was momentarily thrown off, however, when he was tackled in a tight hug. "Hey Eridan! Glub glub! I mean, gah, I don't know what I meant!"

Eridan laughed and hugged her back; heart lurching in his chest. God, he loved her so much...Jade was such a lucky bitch. "Heya, Fef. Listen, I don't hawe much time to talk, I'm late, but come on and I'll go intr'aduce you to Sollux."

At this Feferi let go and grinned. "Oakydokes! Lead the way, Mr. Ampora!" Eridan smiled at her again before turning around and leading her back into the kitchen.

"Sol! Did you finish that entire jar _already_? You're gonna get a stomachache!"

"I don't care." Sollux snapped bluntly before tossing his licked-completely-clean jar to the side and stretching. His eyes quickly settled on Feferi-and his jaw dropped a little before he flashed a wide smile at her. "My god, you're _pretty!_"

To this Eridan blinked. "W-Whoa w-whoa! W-What the fuck, Sol!" Feferi only giggled and grabbed Sollux, pulling him into a gentle hug, which the little troll was more than happy to return. "Aww, thank you! My glub, I mean cod, I mean god, you're such a _cutie!_"

Sollux laughed a bit at the fish puns-and oh god he started _purring_, that little asshole was purring. "Thank'th, I could 'thay the 'thame about you."

"Awww! You're cuter than a cuttlefish! Eridan, your troll is such a charmer! We're gonna be besties, I just know it! I bet Aradia could come over for a playdate too!" Feferi's smile was huge as she laid a big kiss on Sollux's forehead.

This was not acceptable.

Sollux, you mischievous devious fucking _flirt_.

Eridan couldn't believe he'd just been outcharmed by a troll.

"Okay, w-well, keep the flirtin' under control, I'we really got to go. Fef, just giwe him w-what he asks for-okay, hell, you already know-w how-w to take care of a troll. And for fuck's sake, giwe him a b_ath!_" Eridan huffed, absconding out the door and to his car before he could get a response.

Once there, he turned the heart up, put his feet on the dashboard, and pouted.


End file.
